The Pack
by BloodyMoonEclyps
Summary: A wild animal is never supposed to be held in captivity, especially not one as large and vicious as a wild wolf. A sudden visit and en approaching danger is what set everything in motion, and what is this Animus they're all talking about? And why is that person staring at her so heatedly with those dark smoldering eyes. ay - Man - FEM!ALLEN - ELLEN.


Storm gray eyes - almost silver watched the passing by people idly. people -mostly children pressed

their faces against the protective glass of her 'cage' and 'ahed' and 'ohed' there was even a boy in

the front of the crowd pulling and stretching various parts of his face at him, probably thinking it

would rile her up.

If it had just been a few years earlier it had probably worked, when she had been a naïve and

inexperienced pup. Back then the would have growled and yipped in retaliation. But that was back

then.

Now, she didn't even bother to bat an eye at the impudent brat behind the protection of the glass.

The crowd of people seemed to tire of her still form and left not long after, leaving her to her own

thoughts.

She sighed tiredly and closed her eyes in cheer boredom and moved her head so it could rest on her

large fluffy front paws.

She didn't know how much time had passed when she felt eyes boring into her, the cheer intensity

of the stare made her body cringe involuntarily. Shrugging it of to be another one of the pesky kid's

she tried to go back to sleep, thinking that they would leave like everyone else if she was

unresponsive.

However whoever the person was still hadn't left after almost fifteen minutes of fake slumber. Her

already curious thoughts dabbled when she heard a soft patting on the thick glass.

She couldn't help the curiosity getting the better of her and opened one of her silver gray eyes to

inspect who ever it was standing in front of her cage.

His red hair was the first thing she spotted, it peeking out of the dark hoody he was wearing, it

parsley being held up by a bandana.

The second thing was the eye patch he was wearing on his right eye.

The seeming teenager had caught her staring and bent over to be more in her eye range and gave a

large grin.

"Hi there!" he said holding up a hand in greeting "I'm Lavi, what's yours?" the redhead went quite,

seeming to be waiting for an answer and frowned when he didn't get one.

what was wrong with this kid? humans couldn't talk with animals, believe her, she had tried several

times.

unperturbed the redhead sat down by one of the building's support pillars, seeming to be in deep

thought.

"This would be so much easier if Yuu-Chan was with me" she heard him mutter, suddenly there was

another herd of human's walking in to the room, and as usual they crowded around the cage,

repeating all the 'ahs' and 'ohs' all the previous visitors had but this time there was even a few kid's

banging and kicking the glass of the cage.

And as everyone before, they left when she didn't fulfill their curiosity, leaving only the redhead

alone with her again.

"Don't you get tired of them showing their ugly mugs in your face?" he suddenly asked, frowning

slightly. lifting my head to get a better look of the teen I gave a curt nod which made the teens frown morph

into a smile in an instant.

"I knew you could understand me!" he laughed jumping to his legs in joy "Can you tell me your

name? pretty please with sugar on top?"

and amused scoff escaped my mouth before I could stop it. Would this person, Lavi really hear me if

I talked to him?

Seeming to be able to read my mind he grinned and looked around, making sure there was no one

else in the room watching them, seeming satisfied with his inspection he pulled down his deep greed

hoody top to reveal two red rabbit ears.

"Wha-" the sudden croaking voice surprised me and I looked around franticly before I realized it was

my own voice, it had been so long since I talked that I didn't ever recognize it.

I turned back to the red haired rabbit in front of me and tried speaking again "What are you?" my

croaky voice rasped.

Grinning the whole time at me the teen held up two fingers in a peace sign and grinned widely "I'm a

wild hare"

"Wild hare?"

"Yep! there's several of us out there, animal's able to take human form that is"

Getting up on my longlegs stiffly I walked over to the glass where the teen was standing "How-"

"Do you transform?" he finished, his one single eye crinkle in mirth.

I nodded, my eyes shining silver with hope.

"Well, how to explain it..." he sat down on the floor again, making himself comfortable "I guess you

could explain it as 'mind over body' you kind of have to picture yourself in human form, and force

your body to go through the change"

"So... is that it? seems to easy"

This caused the red head to chuckle "Well, I'm not really good at explaining, especially since I'm not

the same animal as you" he scratched the side of his face and smiled apologetically much easier if

Yuu-chan was here, him being a wolf and all"

I perked up at that, another wolf?

"What's he like?" I couldn't help but ask

"Yuu?" Lavi asked, seeming taken aback "Well... he's a black wolf, short tempered, ill-mannered,

prideful, loyal."

"You make him sound like a bad guy"

"Bad guy, no. But I guess he isn't really a good guy ether"

huffing in frustration I glared halfheartedly at the rabbit.

"Hey now, don't make that face -" he paused and scratched the back of his head sheepishly "What

was your name again, hehehe" "Ellen"

"Ellen eh, a female wolf I take it?"

A low growl left my muzzle, and my already silver gray eyes bored holes into the red furred hare

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Sweat dropped the hare backed away and held up his hands placated "It's nothing personal!" he said

hurriedly waving his hands in front of himself "It's just that the cage and all the other animal's is

dulling your scent"

"What ever" I said turning my back to the guy and jumped back to my 'resting rock' and closed my

eyes "It was nice talking to some one, even if that some one if an annoying rabbit"

"Awh! don't say that Ellen-chan!"

"I just did"

"Well you-"

"This way Mr. Millenium" a sudden high-pitched male voice said, successfully breaking the rabbit's

sentence off.

Opening my eyes once again I stared at an incredibly fat man walking beside the owner Cosimo.

"This is her" Cosimo pointed one of his fat greedy fingers at my cage and grinned largely to the fat

man behind him "This is one of our most prized animals, isn't she a beauty?"

The man didn't bother responding to what ever the owner said but walked up to the glass window,

his strangely golden eyes boring into my silver ones.

a sudden shiver ran down my spine at the smile he then gave me, a smile showing of sharp white

canniness.

"She really is."

"She's still in her early years, she was caught around four years ago in a forest not to far away from

here"

"And she is the only wolf you have?"

"Yes, it's been hard finding her a mate, wolf's are hard to come by nowadays"

Millennium chuckled amusedly and held up an hand to touch the glass wall "It's better that way,

letting my own pack break her in"

"So, I take it you will be buying her Earl Millennium?"

"Yes, she'll be a nice addition to the family, the fourteenth to be exact"

"That's wonderful, when will you be picking her up?" the owner was now rubbing his greedy hand

together, a pleased smile in his eye.

"In a day or two, have to get the equipment ready for the move" his hand moved around on the

glass as if caressing it "See you then my pretty" he said and then turned back to Cosimo and walked

away, leaving me behind, scared and slightly trembling. "Ellen" a low voice whispered and I turned to where the voice were coming from and saw Lavi

crouching low on the floor "You okay girl?"

My eyes trembled as I meet his single visible green one "Okay? I'm going to be sold of to that man,

and his pack is going to 'break me in' how then hell could I be okay!" I said distressed, panic setting

in on my nerves.

"Don't worry, we won't let that happen" he said and held up his hand against the glass, almost

directly where that other man had held his "That's why I'm here, checking out the escape roots for

the break out"

"R-really?"

"Uh-huh! we've been planning this for a while now, just surprised that that bastard showed up here.

He's like us, an animus, an animal capable to transform into human form" Lavi's green eye narrowed

and his whole demeanor darkened "But he's on the other side, our enemy"

staring down at the grass floor below me I frowned and a small whimper escaped my throat "Just..."

I sighed and looked up at the red head "Please help me- I don't want to-"

"Don't sweat it Ellen, I'll drag Kanda here if I have to, I won't him get his filthy paws on you, and

nether will anyone else in the pack"

"Thanks Lavi, we just met but I can already tell that we'll be the best of friends if the plan goes as

planned" I gave him a toothy smile and he smiled back and held up a hand in salute.

"Well I'm off the get mister grumpy and the others in the pack in formation then" he said waving and

exiting the 'wolf den'.

**A/N: I woke up in the middle of the night, started my computer and just started typing, had a **

**dream about this - was hard to get into words - haven't proof read - never do cause I just end up **

**deleting my woks then. **

**Anyway! hope you liked it and please please please review and tell me what you think! **

**Question! **

**1\. what animal's should the other characters be? - Lavi, Ellen and Kanda's is already decided. **

**2\. Do you want the Noah clan to just be wolf's or other animal's as well? **

**3\. Do you want another character Gender bent? **


End file.
